


New Era

by achievemenhunter



Series: Years of Change [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: (Smutty-as-hell continuation of Turn of the Millennium)Gavin is not coping well with discovering the fact that Ryan has a massive cock.Mostly because he can't talk to Ryan anymore without fear of begging for the older man to fuck him into the middle of next week.





	New Era

**Author's Note:**

> So... no, this isn’t a new chapter of LIHNTBAUD.
> 
> This actually something else people have been asking for - a smutty continuation of Turn of the Millennium, which can be read as the first part of this series.
> 
> Content warnings for masterbation, smut, size kink, and Dom/sub dynamics.
> 
> Enjoy your ~6500 word count of filth, ya animals.

Gavin couldn't believe what he was doing.

 

He muttered recriminations at himself as he pulled up the Reddit page that Ray had been scrolling through earlier in the day, having surreptitiously memorised the subreddit name. Several minutes of trawling earnt him the photo of Ryan, and he saved the image to his computer without even thinking. He blinked, knowing what the implication of that simple action was - that he intended to view that picture more than once, likely multiple times.

 

He squared his shoulders. Well, he was already deep enough now…

 

A copious, tedious amount of further digging later, Gavin struck gold. Reddit users were not known for sourcing their material, and the picture of Ryan itself had been clipped from a larger page, so it hadn't been easy, but Gavin had managed to unearth a digitised copy of the magazine the photo had come from, a soft-core gay porno mag that was no longer in print. He figured that if he was very lucky, he'd be able to find the name Ryan had used for modelling. Trying not to feel like the world's perviest sleuth, he clicked through the many pages of scantily clad or naked-from-behind men, then finally found the original, full-size page that Ryan had posed for and-

 

Oh.

 

Oh, my.

 

Make that pages, plural.

 

He swallowed thickly, hand shaking slightly but still very deliberate as he neatly saved all the images on the screen before him.

 

Ryan, midway through taking off that wet, white t-shirt with his teeth, the muscles of his abdomen perfectly lit and rippling. Ryan, a grin that straddled the border between cheeky and sultry on his face as he reclined casually on soft white sheets, one hand propped up under his head, making the muscles of his arm pop, the other thumbing at the waistband of his underwear, thick cock straining to be free.

 

Ryan, the grin on his face something darker, still unfairly clad in his boxer-briefs, but now pinning another model beneath him, slender and hair a light enough shade of brown that Gavin could easily imagine it was himself instead. Could almost feel those broad fingers wrapped around his biceps, holding him down, those soft pink lips against his own, that deliciously huge cock pressing undeniably into his thigh…

 

Gavin came back to the real world with the unsurprising revelation that he was achingly hard.

 

A shaky breath quivered past his lips as he rubbed experimentally at his erection, like he couldn't be sure if it was real unless he was touching it.

 

His cock throbbed under his fingers, and yeah, consequences be damned, he was absolutely doing this. One hand fumbled at the button of his jeans, the other shoving his shirt up around his armpits, roaming across his chest and pretending it was Ryan touching him. Gavin pulled himself free of the confines of his underwear, setting the laptop to the side and fumbling for the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table drawer. He warmed the liquid between his fingers, then took hold of himself, stroking in assured, practiced motions, staring at the screen the whole time.

 

Before he knew it - certainly much sooner than he was expecting, almost embarrassingly quickly, in fact - orgasm hit him, hard, his come landing in a messy splash over his stomach and chest, flecking onto his shirt. His breathing was harsh, his limbs limp. He scrunched his eyes shut, unwilling to move and get in the shower and clean himself off like he knew he should. Sighing dejectedly, he felt the cooling puddles of shame splattered across his torso slowly beginning to dry at the edges, a physical reminder of what a piece of shit he was sticking to his skin.

 

Facing Ryan at work the next day was going to be the absolute worst.

 

~* * *~

 

Work was every bit as awkward as Gavin had feared. Whilst the others did their best to act like nothing had happened, it was clear that nobody had actually forgotten. Ryan remained supremely uncomfortable, even when Geoff quietly took him to the side and assured him that his past line of work would have no impact whatsoever on his job with Achievement Hunter. Over the course of the next few weeks, though, things fell most of the way back into their usual rhythm, and they all managed get on with their work with minimal fuss.

 

All except for Gavin, who couldn't stop thinking about the picture, couldn't stop thinking about how he'd masturbated over one of his closest friends. More than once, now, his desires trumping his guilt. He practically jumped a mile any time Ryan addressed him, and after a few attempts at conversation, Ryan withdrew, seeming a little mournful that his past coming back to haunt him had apparently cost him one of his closest friendships.

 

One Monday afternoon, Geoff followed Gavin out after he'd finished up for work, grabbing onto the Brit's upper arm with a vice-like grip and dragging him to the side.

 

"What- hey! Geoff, what're you doing, that hurts!"

 

"I'm not putting up with this anymore, Gavin," the older man hissed, his usually sleepy blue eyes furious as he gripped even tighter.

 

"What?" Gavin asked, bewildered, grimacing at the bruises he could feel forming.

 

"Don't play dumb, Gavin. I'm talking about Ryan. If you can't get your shit together and get over whatever aversion you have to the fact that he used to do porn modelling, then we're going to have problems. I'm not going to stand for that sort of intolerance in this office."

 

"Geoff, no, I don't-" Colour flooded into his cheeks. "Geoff, I'm not a homophobe."

 

"Really? 'Cause the vibe you've been putting out the last couple weeks would beg to fucking differ. I mean it, you need to get over whatever your hang-up about it is."

 

"Dammit, Geoff, I'm bi! I went home the day that Ray found that photo, found it myself, and wanked off over it! Now I can't look Ryan in the eye!" He buried his face in his hands, the heat of his blush burning against his palms. He was too ashamed to admit to the other photos that he'd found, or that he'd masturbated over them more than once.

 

"…Well, fuck, that's not what I was expecting," Geoff replied eventually, loosening his grip on Gavin's arm. "Why've you never told me you were bi? You know I wouldn't have treated you any different."

 

Gavin snorted. "How can you say that? Geoff, you shove your finger up my ass for a laugh, you really think that you won't think twice about doing that now that you know?"

 

"Do you get off on it when I do?"

 

The Brit snorted. "The way you do it isn't exactly pleasurable, Geoff."

 

Geoff grinned. "Then your butthole isn't safe from me."

 

"Wait, no, I mean, it definitely riles me up. You should do it more often."

 

Geoff cackled at him. "Too late!"

 

"Dammit." Getting Geoff to stop doing that would have been the only good thing he'd have gotten out of this conversation.

 

Geoff suddenly grabbed him by the arm again, making him wince, and shoved him back towards the door.

 

"Ow, Geoff, what now? Come on!"

 

"You've gotta explain this to Ryan," Geoff said simply, and with a sinking heart Gavin realised that Ryan was the only one currently left in the office - everyone else had already gone home.

 

"Wait, Geoff, don't, I'm not ready to-"

 

"It's been two weeks already, the poor guy thinks you hate him," Geoff steamrollered over him cheerfully. "Imagine the look on his fucking face when he finds out you really just want his dick."

 

"Geoff, please-"

 

"Gavin," he said softly, suddenly serious, and the Brit obediently stilled, fear in his eyes. "Think about it for a second. It's been two weeks. We haven't recorded any content with the two of you interacting at all in that time. People are gonna start noticing, and that's gonna bring on a whole world of scrutiny that I _know_ you don't want. I can't say if Ryan feels the same way about you as you feel about him, but you at least need to float the option, or it's gonna eat you up inside. You can't work together the way you're going now, and I can hardly fire Ryan when you're the one with the problem." So saying, he opened the office door, pushed Gavin inside, and promptly slammed it in his face.

 

"Geoff-"

 

"Don't come out until you've talked!" Geoff yelled from the other side, then fell silent. Gavin couldn't tell if he'd walked away or not; he knew that Geoff would definitely keep within visual range of the door, but he could only hope that Geoff would give him the courtesy of moving out of earshot.

 

Gavin stared longingly at the door for a few seconds before reluctantly turning around.

 

Ryan watched him levelly from his chair. "So. Gavin."

 

"I don't have a problem with you being gay," Gavin blurted quickly, then immediately wanted to slap himself because it saying that way absolutely made it sound like he did.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he stood, folding his arms. Gavin definitely didn't stare at the way the pose made his biceps pop. "Just because I did modelling, it doesn't automatically make me gay."

 

"No, I know 'cause of the other-" Gavin cut himself off abruptly, all but choking on the foot he'd just shoved in his mouth.

 

Ryan's arms loosened slightly. "Other what?"

 

"You're going to think I'm a horrible person," Gavin whispered, covering his eyes.

 

"What, worse than being a homophobe?"

 

"I found the other modelling photos you did," Gavin said, cheeks flushing crimson once more as he lowered his hand, staring miserably at the floor. "I went looking for them, and... I found them," he finished lamely.

 

Surprising him, Ryan let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, that's all? God, you had me worried for a second there."

 

Gavin blinked at him, finally daring to meet Ryan's bemused gaze.

 

"... You're not mad?"

 

Ryan shrugged. "I don't have reason to be. Those photo were taken with my full consent and understanding that anyone could happen to see them, even friends."

 

The Brit was silent for a few more seconds, stunned. This was going way better than he'd thought it would. "In… In that case, then," he said, struggling to muster the courage, "I was wondering if you'd want to…"

 

Ryan's easy humour faded. "Gavin, please don't," he said softly.

 

Gavin went small and still, his hopes suddenly shrinking. "Don't what?" he asked feebly, and Ryan sighed, rubbing at his face.

 

"Look, I've kind of got a general rule for people that know about the modelling I did: I don't get involved with them."

 

"But-"

 

"Gavin," he said gently. "Try and see this from my point of view. How much interest did you have in me before you knew about…" he gestured in the general area of his crotch, blushing a little. "You've gotta understand how that seems to me. Trust me, I've had it more than once be the reason why someone's wanted to date me."

 

Red spots burned high on Gavin's cheeks. "Only reason I never showed any interest was 'cause I didn't know you were into guys," he muttered. "I'm not… I don't… I'm no good at picking up on that. Soon as I realised I liked you that way, I did my best to hide it 'cause I didn't know if you even swung that way." He let out a small whisper of a laugh. "Everyone knows how bad I am with getting rejected by girls, d'you really think I'd be any better with guys? Anyway, I didn't want to take the chance that I'd just weird you out."

 

"How long have you felt that way about me?" Ryan asked quietly, and Gavin shrugged, rubbing awkwardly at his arm.

 

"Dunno. Since around when we met, I guess. Thinking that you hated me when we first started working together was a bit rough."

 

"Gavin…"

 

Gavin didn't look at him, continuing with a mumble, "But, I mean, if the idea of going out with me makes you uncomfortable, that's fine, I'll just leave." He began to turn away, but Ryan caught him by the wrist.

 

"Hey, I didn't say that," Ryan told him gently. "Like I said, my reservations came from the thought that you only wanted me for my size. I'm sorry to have assumed that. I do like you, Gavin. And if you want to, I'd be delighted to go on a date with you."

 

Gavin's wrist turned in Ryan's grip, sliding back so that their fingers intertwined. He smiled, glad beyond measure that Ryan hadn't rejected him. "Yeah. I'd like that."

 

~* * *~

 

The date itself went well. It was a cool Saturday evening, the nice local restaurant Ryan had taken them to filled largely with other couples. It was nothing too fancy, but classy enough that Gavin had to keep himself from drooling at the tailored slacks and bicep-hugging button-up that Ryan was wearing for the occasion. A thrill of satisfaction raced through him when he caught Ryan appraising Gavin's outfit in return. He'd forgone wearing underwear, in part hoping that it might come into play later that night, and the other part being that the pants hugged his ass best when there was no other fabric to interfere.

 

The meal was delicious, their conversation easy, but as soon as they got back in the car Gavin felt a horrible tenseness creep over him. What if he was being too forward in hoping that Ryan would sleep with him that night? After all, the older man had clearly been burned before in dating people that were aware of his... physical prowess. Would he just think that Gavin had only made a move because he wanted to get in Ryan's pants? He did want to, obviously, but he also wanted to date Ryan for his personality - he was funny and smart and kind, and Gavin always felt happier when in his company. He didn't want to lose that by thinking with his dick instead of his brain.

 

Ryan seemed to notice the tension. It would have been hard not to; for Gavin, it was so thick he could barely breathe.

 

"Gav? You okay? Did you enjoy the date?"

 

Gavin started a little. "What? Yeah, I did, I just..." His face flushed bright red and the words tumbled from his mouth in a rush. "It's just I'd really like to go home with you but I don't want to ask you for that because I'll probably come across as a horny bastard that just wants you because you have a big cock."

 

"...Oh," Ryan replied at length, the blush steadily working its way down Gavin's throat, disappearing beneath his collar. "Well I mean, the fact that you're so worried about it would indicate that you're not," he said reasonably. "Besides, you said you've been wanting to make a move on me for years, right? Far be it from me to lambast you for being eager about it."

 

The Brit swallowed nervously. "So... Is that a yes or a no?"

 

Ryan's lips quirked upward. "That's a yes."

 

"Oh. Good. That means I haven't gone commando all night for no reason."

 

A startled laugh burbled from Ryan's throat as he started the car. Even in the relatively poor light offered by the restaurant's carpark, Gavin fancied that he could see Ryan's pupils dilate just slightly with the knowledge that Gavin wasn't wearing any underwear.

 

"So, your place or mine, then?"

 

"I'm closer," Ryan offered.

 

Gavin grinned. "Well, I reckon that settles it."

 

The older man grinned right back, starting the car and throwing it into reverse.

 

Gavin kept his hands crushed between his knees for the entire trip, knowing that if he gave in and started to tease Ryan while the older man was still driving, he wouldn't be able to stop unless they got in an accident. Instead, he snuck constant glances over at the driver's side, gaze lingering over the way Ryan was biting his lip in anticipation, and still not quite believing that this was actually happening.

 

After the longest fifteen minutes of Gavin's life, they rolled up the driveway of Ryan's house. Ryan got out, and Gavin took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm down a little, during which Ryan walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for him.

 

"Guess chivalry's not dead, then," he said with a smile, getting out and suddenly finding himself well within Ryan's personal space. Ryan pushed the door closed behind him, moving in even closer, the heat of Ryan's body contrasting with the cool metal and glass of the car door behind him. The older man's gaze flicked down to his lips.

 

"In the interest of gentlemanly behaviour, may I?" Ryan enquired, a small smirk on his lips that made Gavin want to melt into a puddle.

 

"Please," he said, swallowing and licking his lips reflexively. Then Ryan's were pressed against them, warm and ridiculously pliant. Gavin kissed back immediately, fingers curling against the car door before gathering the courage to slide around to the small of Ryan's back, drawing their bodies flush against one another.

 

"Before we head inside," Ryan murmured, "I think we should lay a few things out."

 

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Ryan," he protested, drawing back and pushing against the older man's chest. Ryan held firm.

 

The fact that he didn't budge in the slightest only turned Gavin on even more.

 

"I'm serious, Gavin. I'm not being full of myself when I say that you probably haven't taken anyone close to my size. I want you to know that if at any point you do feel that it's too much, that you want to stop, then all you need to do is say so, and I'll respect that. Do you have a safe word?"

 

Gavin heaved a little. "Wet bread," he choked out, and Ryan laughed.

 

"Yeah, that'd definitely work. The other thing is…" He pulled away slightly, looking vulnerable. "Gavin, I really don't want this to be a one-time deal."

 

Gavin placed a reassuring hand up on his shoulder. "Ryan, trust me. I don't either."

 

Ryan relaxed. "Good. Come on in, then." He linked their fingers, guiding Gavin to the front door. The Brit didn't really register anything of the interior of Ryan's home until they reached the bedroom, too preoccupied with the end goal and with kissing Ryan's neck to be paying much attention to anything else. "While since I've done this," Ryan muttered, half to himself, letting out a soft sound as Gavin sucked at his collarbone.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"The whole cheesy making-out-and-bumping-into-things-down-the-hallway," Ryan explained, stifling another groan as Gavin's fingers began to roam underneath the hem of his shirt, tracing up his spine.

 

"Are you complaining?"

 

"Hardly," Ryan replied with a grin, grabbing Gavin's ass and grinding forward to show just how invested he was in the situation. A soft whimper rose from Gavin's throat, his exploratory touches transforming to needy grasping. Something primal overtook Ryan, and without thinking he gripped tighter onto Gavin's thighs and hoisted him off the ground, walking forward until he could deposit the Brit onto the bed. Gavin went sprawling, lips bitten red, hair mussed, body on display, and Ryan would be lying if he said he hadn't had more than one fantasy about Gavin looking at him exactly the way he was now.

 

Gavin's eyes flicked down to the growing bulge in Ryan's pants as he approached the bed. The older man was most definitely a grower, an impressive one at that, and the thought that he'd get to have someone that big inside him was starting to make a wet patch grow at the front of Gavin's own pants. This didn't escape Ryan's attention, and he smirked as he closed the distance, clambering on top of the younger man and pinning him down.

 

"You really have wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" he murmured, taking in Gavin's flushed skin and rapid breath, lust rushing fever-bright through him. "I have to admit, I've thought about it a bit myself. Of course, I didn't want to say anything before because you never really came across as someone that was into that, but I can't count the amount of times I've wanted to just pin you down and _ruin_ you."

 

Gavin let slip a quiet moan, always having had a thing for Ryan's voice but never having expected him to be this into dirty talk. Ryan grinned wolfishly, fingers beginning to deftly pop the buttons on Gavin's shirt.

 

"Oh, you like that idea, do you?" he crooned, delightedly taking in the hardened points of Gavin's nipples. While he didn't approach them with his lips, not wanting to get a mouthful of the abundant hair covering the younger man's chest, he eagerly gave one a gentle pinch, delight growing at the way Gavin arched away from the mattress. "I suppose that makes sense, seeing how eager you are for this." He rolled his hips against Gavin's for emphasis, and the Brit groaned again at the massive press of him. "You want to be fucking _wrecked_ , don't you, you want me to make it so you can't even walk tomorrow."

 

"Well, there's a reason I wanted to do this on a Saturday," Gavin managed to gasp, fingers twisting in Ryan's shirt and clumsily trying to rip it off without even undoing any of the buttons first. Ryan grinned, heat rushing downward at just how receptive Gavin was being, and he decided to help the younger man out, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off.

 

Gavin pushed himself away from the mattress in order to drag Ryan down, gripping at broad shoulders as he drew him down into a kiss. Ryan ground leisurely against him, and the Brit grabbed at his ass, squeezing and trying to pull him closer.

 

Mouths fused in a kiss, Ryan reached down between them to pop the button on Gavin's pants. The Brit found himself glad that he wasn't wearing his usual skinny jeans, as they definitely would have impeded things here. With a few deft tugs, Ryan has pulled Gavin's pants off completely, leaving the younger man naked and hard beneath him.

 

"Your turn," Gavin whispered, excited fingers fumbling at Ryan's fly. He yanked it down, slipped his hand inside, and bit his lip at the huge press of Ryan's cock against his palm. Ryan let out a soft sound above him, and Gavin grinned, slowly massaging the older man through the cotton of his underwear. "Bet you wish you'd gone commando too, huh?"

 

"Well, it's an easy fix, isn't it?" Ryan murmured in reply, gently easing Gavin's hand out of his pants so that he could kick them off over the end of the bed, underwear following soon after, finally baring his cock to the air.

 

A swirling mix of arousal and apprehension coursed through Gavin's body upon finally seeing the true size of Ryan's cock. He both wanted it inside of him immediately, and feared that it would never fit.

 

He made a point of dragging his eyes away from Ryan's massive cock, instead determinedly meeting the older man's gaze, cupping his face and drawing him in for a fierce kiss.

 

"I want you," he breathed against Ryan's lips, stressing the last word, trying to emphasise the fact that he was attracted to Ryan as a sum of his parts.

 

Ryan smiled into his mouth. "The feeling's mutual," he murmured, taking hold of one of Gavin's hands and guiding it down to wrap around his erection. Gavin let out a soft moan, a shiver trailing up his spine at the realisation that his fingers weren't even close to touching his thumb. Tugging at Ryan's lips with his teeth, Gavin began to gently stroke the older man's cock, feeling it twitch under his fingertips. Another shiver raced through his skin as it dawned on him that Ryan wasn't even fully hard yet.

 

Gavin's lips wandered away from Ryan's, travelling downward, getting distracted at the older man's collarbone and mindlessly worrying at it for a few moments before continuing down. He pushed himself backwards on his knees, momentarily letting go of Ryan's cock and licking a wet stripe up the centre of his palm to increase the glide. He took Ryan in hand once more, pumping gently and placing a kiss against the tip of Ryan's cock, laughing a little at the way the older man's hips jumped up at the contact.

 

"I want to blow you," Gavin announced, rather unceremoniously.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. Gavin's hair-trigger gag reflex was well-known, and while he appreciated Gavin wanting to blow him, he was more than a little worried that the younger man would injure himself.

 

"Don't give me that look, you bastard, I know what I'm doing."

 

Ryan chuckled. "Sorry. You have a reputation, you know, I think my concern is warranted."

 

"I'm fine when it comes to sucking cock," he replied, giving Ryan a little tug. The blush from earlier returned full-force and his voice dropped to a half-mumble. "'Sides, I've sort of been practicing all week."

 

A small groan escaped Ryan at the mental image of Gavin deep-throating progressively larger dildos in efforts to prepare himself for sucking Ryan's cock. "Well, we can't let all that hard work go to waste, can we?" he replied huskily, propping one arm up behind his head in order to maintain eye contact.

 

"I won't be able to take all of it," Gavin said quickly, hesitant and eyes darting down to the daunting erection in his hands. Ryan laughed again.

 

"I wouldn't expect you to able to. It's alright, not a lot of people can." His lips quirked. "I _am_ interested in seeing just how much you _can_ take, though."

 

Obediently, Gavin's lips gently touched against the tip of his cock once more, tongue darting out to collect the small amount of precome glistening there. Ryan made a soft sound, lips parting. Gavin's lips parted as well in response, drawing just the head of Ryan's cock into his mouth.

 

And god, that alone was almost enough to fill Gavin's mouth entirely. He forced his jaw open a little wider, practically having to fight to keep from scraping his teeth against Ryan's cock. It was enough that he started to drool almost immediately, saliva dribbling out of his mouth and trailing down the side of Ryan's cock. He brought his fingers up to trail through it, spreading it as he stroked everything that wasn't in his mouth. There was _definitely_ no way Gavin would be able to deep-throat Ryan completely, probably ever. There was just too much.

 

He forced down his body's natural instinct to gag and sank down further. He was about halfway down - and there was enough left that he could still move his hand up and down along Ryan's cock. A moan squeezed out of his throat, Ryan echoing the sound at the vibration.

 

"Gavin, stop," he panted.

 

The Brit pulled off, coughing. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, voice hoarse and worried.

 

Ryan smiled reassuringly, running his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Exact opposite. You keep going like that, then I'll be finished before we've got the chance to even start."

 

Gavin raised himself onto his hands. "Well, we better start, then," he murmured, growing confidence giving him the guts to crawl up Ryan's body, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Ryan groaned against his swollen lips, grabbing at Gavin's ass and squeezing. "God, I want to _ruin_ you," he growled.

 

Gavin grinned impishly. "See, you keep saying that, but I don't see you doing much about it."

 

He squeaked as Ryan let out another growl and rolled them over, pinning the naked Brit beneath him. Ryan tweaked one of his nipples, causing Gavin to gasp and arch upwards, then leant off to the side, opening one of the drawers of his nightstand and rummaging around until he unearthed the lube and condoms he kept in there. He dumped one of the foil wrappers onto the bed and squirted a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers, feeling a little peevish and not bothering to warm the lube up before using his unlubed hand to lift the younger man's legs back over his body and sinking a finger into his hole. Gavin sucked in a gasp at the cool touch, but his eagerness meant that Ryan's first thrust into him was smooth and easy. Ryan grinned at his receptiveness.

 

"Wow, you really have been eager for me," he murmured, making Gavin blush furiously.

 

"Shut up," the Brit muttered, only to let out another gasp as a second finger joined the first. Ryan smiled serenely at him, pressing in deeper, searching for the spot that would make Gavin cry out in pleasure. It took him about thirty seconds to find it - when he did, Gavin jolted around his fingers, smothering a pathetic sound.

 

"There's the ticket," he said, repeating the motion. Gavin's eyes closed, mouth falling open, head tipping back.

 

The third finger took a lot longer to join in. Not due to any lack of relaxation on Gavin's part - it had been at least ten minutes since Ryan had added the second finger, Gavin was almost to the point of begging for more - but because despite his earlier desire to speed things up, Ryan was thoroughly enjoying making Gavin turn into a quivering puddle of want beneath him.

 

"Ryan, please," Gavin whined, finally swallowing his pride. "I want more, please."

 

Ryan relented with a grin, easily adding a third finger, only to begin the arduous teasing process once more.

 

He worked Gavin to the point of writhing, struggling to muffle his sounds of pleasure, then finally slipped his pinkie finger in as well, his hand sinking in up to the joint of his thumb. Gavin arched upward as Ryan's fingers pressed up against his prostate yet again, nearly out of his mind with his desire to have his hole completely filled. With gentle, thorough motions, Ryan pumped his fingers in and out of Gavin, making him mewl with every thrust.

 

"Ryan..." he whined, sweat slicking his skin and matting his usually wild hair to his forehead.

 

"Hey, I've gotta make sure you're ready for me," Ryan chided, amused, and the thought that Ryan's cock would fill him even more than what was almost his whole hand threatened to make Gavin come right then.

 

"Ryan, I'm ready, please," he begged, back arching again in an attempt to force Ryan's fingers even deeper into him. "I'm ready, I want it, I want you."

 

"Alright," Ryan agreed. "I think I've teased you enough. D'you remember your safe word?"

 

"Yes, I do, please," Gavin whimpered, nodding frantically, then almost started sobbing when Ryan's fingers retreated, leaving Gavin feeling like his entire body had been hollowed out. He moaned at absence as Ryan rolled the condom onto himself. The feeling disappeared quickly, however, as the slicked head of Ryan's cock touched against his loosened rim and slowly began to sink into him.

 

"Let me know if you need me to stop," Ryan murmured, but Gavin couldn't even hear him over the roaring fire consuming his body. Not that he even wanted Ryan to stop - the inescapability of the huge press of Ryan's cock, the way he was being stretched almost to his limits, was practically making him drool with pleasure.

 

Out of pure, instinctual reflex, Gavin's blunt nails clawed against the bed, futilely trying to anchor himself as Ryan continued to push even deeper into him. Gavin didn't dare look over his shoulder to see how much more of Ryan he had yet to take, simply surrendering to the feeling of being stretched more than he ever had been before.

 

It was too much.

 

It was the best thing he'd ever felt.

 

What seemed like years passed before Ryan let out a low groan, signifying that he'd finally bottomed out. Gavin panted softly beneath him, almost struggling to breathe as Ryan's cock felt like it was jammed up into his lungs. His entire body felt subsumed by the huge presence of Ryan, like everything he was had disappeared in the face of Ryan's might. The older man's fingers traced delicately up his sides, trailing over his aching, leaking cock with feather-light touches that made Gavin tremble with the need for more.

 

"How are you doing, Gav?" he asked, chuckling when all Gavin could manage was a garbled moan. He continued to gently stroke Gavin's cock, trying to ease the shudders rippling through the younger man's body so that they could get to the main event.

 

After a few minutes of being softly stroked while still impaled on Ryan's cock, Gavin finally managed to gather himself enough to rasp out, "Ryan, please, fuck me," his voice sounding rough, like he'd been screaming. The fact that he sounded so wrecked already sent a bolt of desire shooting straight down to Ryan's cock, and Gavin let out a quiet moan at the feeling of Ryan pulsing inside of him.

 

Ryan's fingers left Gavin's cock alone, instead sliding up over the younger man's stomach, feeling the press of his own cock through the skin before settling his hands on Gavin's waist. Carefully, he began to pull out of Gavin until only the head remained inside, then just as slowly, he pressed back in, making Gavin mewl with the way his cock dragged over the Brit's prostate. When Gavin began to rock back against him, Ryan took the hint and picked up the pace a little, building up to a steady rhythm that left the room echoing with the sound of flesh on flesh.

 

Gavin had never been much for vocalising in bed, always thinking that the way he sounded wasn't particularly appealing. Anything that did get through was generally muffled. Now, though, with Ryan pressing deeper into him than anything he'd ever experienced, he couldn't help the loud, ceaseless jumble of moans and cries of Ryan's name, cries for him to do more, to fuck him so hard he forgot his own name.

 

"So beautiful," Ryan murmured, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. "God, you're so gorgeous like this." Gavin moaned his name again in response. This only made Ryan thrust in harder, and Gavin fell from his hands down onto his elbows with a sharp yelp that morphed into a drawn-out hiss of pleasure, the new position putting even more pressure on his sweet spot. Gavin pushed back against Ryan's thrusts, and Ryan grabbed at his hips, yanking him backward with a forcefulness that made Gavin cry out. It seemed that Ryan was very much making good on his promise to ensure that Gavin wouldn't be able to walk on Sunday, and Gavin revelled in the pleasure-pain of it, fingers and toes curling as he drowned in sensation. His breath came in stuttering gasps, like he truly was struggling for air, and it was making him light-headed in the best of ways. He almost wanted to ask Ryan to choke him, but knew that any added difficulty to his breathing at this point was liable to make him pass out, and he definitely wanted to be conscious when Ryan came, to feel the heat of Ryan's release flood into him. He let out another groan, cock dripping at the mere thought.

 

Ryan, for his part, was valiantly maintaining the bruising pace that Gavin clearly craved, hole gripping at Ryan's cock and seeming to try and drag Ryan back in every time he pulled out. The way that the younger man was writhing and keening below him, sweat coating his skin and nearly out of his mind with ecstasy, was sending Ryan careening towards his own endpoint. He was just about to slow slightly, to reach down and take hold of Gavin's cock so that they could both finish at the same time, when Gavin suddenly came with a soft gasp of Ryan's name.

 

Gavin's arms gave out completely, his hole fluttering tighter around Ryan's cock, and instead Ryan picked up the pace, slamming into the lithe body beneath him. His hand slid across Gavin's sweat-slicked back, grabbing onto his shoulder and pressing him deeper into the mattress, furiously chasing his own finish. Gavin groaned, open-mouthed beneath him, overstimulation burning sweetly through him, until finally he felt what he'd been craving - a surge of heat impossibly deep within him, his body reverberating with the low, satisfied groan that rumbled from Ryan's chest. The older man draped himself over Gavin's back, still buried inside him as he gently stroked at the Brit's sides, the roaring, all-consuming lust melting into a content, post-orgasmic haze.

 

"You okay, Gavin?" he asked softly, fingers trailing up a tanned, sweat-soaked arm.

 

"God," was all Gavin managed to croak.

 

Ryan smirked. "I've been called worse," he murmured, fingers continuing their gentle ministrations, now softly smoothing some of the wildness from Gavin's hair. Gavin shivered beneath him, and Ryan took hold of his hip and carefully rolled them both onto their sides, making sure that he stayed inside of Gavin. Gavin groaned softly at the change in position, and Ryan kissed his ear, glad that he'd made the right call in not pulling out of Gavin just yet. The younger man was clearly still a little too sensitive for that, not to mention how empty he was going to feel once Ryan did pull out of him. He knew the effect that such intense sex could have on people, he didn't want to cause Gavin any undue distress.

 

"Knob," Gavin muttered, and Ryan laughed into his skin.

 

"Oh, so you don't want to this again?" he mocked, and Gavin let out a pitiful whine in response. Ryan chuckled. "Hm. I suppose I could if you really want to."

 

"Ryan," he whimpered. "Please."

 

Ryan hummed against him, amused. "What, right now? I would've thought I'd worn you out already."

 

"Ryan," he said flatly, and Ryan ran a soothing hand down his side.

 

"Relax, I don't think I'll be up for another round for a little while either."

 

He kept up his gentle caresses, sliding out of Gavin once he'd softened a little. Gavin's hole gaped from the rough treatment it had received, come drooling out from between Gavin's cheeks. Ryan bit his lip in order to contain a moan at the sight.

 

"Do you think you can stand?" he queried softly, and Gavin gave a hesitant nod, dragging himself to the edge of the bed and swinging his legs out with a groan. When he tried to put any weight on them, though, they went out from underneath him, and he collapsed back into Ryan's waiting arms.

 

"Well, I did promise you that would happen, didn't I?" Ryan told him mildly as Gavin's head lolled against his chest. "Would you like me to carry you to the shower?"

 

Gavin nodded, and Ryan promptly swept him up into a bridal-style grip, the younger man's smaller frame fitting snugly in his arms. Gavin curled happily against him, one hand grasping lazily at Ryan's shoulder. With a fond smile, Ryan began to carry him in the direction of the bathroom, mind filled with excitement for what their budding relationship would bring.

 


End file.
